


Black Widow

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Natasha didn't know what to think about the boy, other than that he was a threat.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Edward Cullen & Avengers Team, Edward Cullen & Natasha Ramanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen
Series: Glass Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 20





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



Natasha didn't know what to think about the boy, other than that he was a threat: It was bad enough to have Wanda on the team, being able to read everyone's mind, and now there was another one, who apparently had no control of his abilities. No secrets were protected around him.

He looked unsteady too. There was something insane in his eyes, which made her uncomfortable. And then there was the way he was suddenly too still. Stark had said he needed to breathe, not being a total vampire anymore, but the movement was so minimal that she could barely notice.

He was silent, dangerous. That was why she had tried her best to stay away from him but still keep an eye on his movements and intentions.

Now, watching him from a distance sitting on the bench in front of a convenience store, it was difficult to see much of a threat on him. 

They had decided that he was going to start being introduced to other audiences, to be around people now that they knew he had control. Bucky was always with him, often accompanied by Steve, both of them being strong to deal with the consequences in cause the boy lost control. She and Clint were in the cafe across the street, ready to act in the shadow of any threat.

He looked uncomfortable. In the past few weeks nothing had gone wrong, he had complete control, but it seemed that not seeing Bucky or a familiar face made him anxious. His eyes looked around suspiciously. A hood covered his red hair, his arms crossed tightening his ribs.

He seemed ready to run at any moment.

"You know, he reminds me of you when we met."

She looked at Clint incredulously from the corner of her eye. The man didn't even look at her, a smile on his face.

"He is suspicious off everything, unstable. He doesn't like people, he doesn't trust anyone but Bucky. He was created to be a deadly weapon, but deep down he is just a boy."

"He's over 100 years old, Clint."

"Not in the head. He may seem mature at times, under the circumstances, but he is just a boy. In an unknown environment, afraid of everything and trying to act strong."

She slowly turned her eyes on the target, trying not to think about it too much, but it was impossible.

"You seem very interested in watching him."

"I'm a father, Nat. I have paternal instincts."

"So why haven't you approached him yet?"

Clint did not answer, there was no time. Both saw a stranger approaching the boy, immediately noticing something unpleasant about him.

The boy was also extremely tense, she always could see his breath stop.

“Do you have a lighter?" The man's voice was low. 

From a distance, she observed his appearance: Around 40, good clothes, good looks. 

"I don't smoke." The boy's voice was unwavering, despite all the signs indicating his desire to leave. What was he hearing in the stranger's thoughts?

"Hmm. What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone."

The man sat on the bench and the boy moved farther into the corner, looking back, probably looking for Bucky.

" It looks like you are. I've been watching you for a while, I think you need company."

"I'm fine, I'm waiting for someone."

"I can give you a ride home." The man insisted. "Or we can go somewhere else.”

Natasha looked around. Where was Bucky? She saw in slow motion the man raise his hand, pulling the hood off the boy's head. 

She knew that at any moment he would react and attack.

She had to act.

She put down the newspaper and left the cafe, crossing the street quickly. She was a few feet away when the boy looked at her, his eyes slightly relieved. The man had moved closer on the bench, his eyes amazed by the boy's attractive appearance.

"Edward, is there a problem?"

The man immediately stood up, looking at her. And apparently, he had some self-preservation instinct in him. Or maybe it was her pistol when she lifted her jacket, by soon the man was gone.

The boy's body remained tense like a violin string, even when she sat on the bench beside him. Her own heart was beating rapidly in her chest, the disaster having been prevented.

If he had attacked the man in public, things would end badly.

"I wasn't going to attack him"

**_ "Oh sure, telepathy." _ **

She looked at him dirty and he looked down at the floor, his face still lightly covered with dishevelled red hair from when the hood was pulled.

"I can't control it."

"I know."

**_ "It didn't make it any less unpleasant." _ **

"Believe me, I also don't like to hear what goes on in everyone's head."

The voice was surprisingly acidic and she smiled slightly at that. Perhaps Clint was not so wrong.

"You could think in Russian so I wouldn't understand the words."

That was ... smart. She looked at him from the corner and he smiled slightly.

"Tony thinks in different languages every day."

This time she smiled. Of course, Stark would find a way around that. Damn genius. That's why he had fun around the boy. The inside jokes of them now made more sense.

"Nothing to do about the things I know you can see, then."

The boy looked at her and opened his mouth, perhaps to say that he had not seen anything, but it was clearly a lie. The first time they were together, she saw in his eyes that he knew of every horror she had thought when faced with his situation.

He closed his mouth and then frowned slightly. The beautiful face concentrated. He looked back and she knew that Bucky must be watching them, from the relieved smile on the boy's face.

"I can ... tell you something about myself."

"Hmm?" 

"To compensate. One secret for the other."

The way he looked so proud of the solution made her think that Clint was right again. He was just a boy.

She nodded, and the boy looked at her intently. She noticed that the lens in the left eye had already melted by the venom, making the eye amber, still with some shades of red. They had just begun to change his diet from donated blood to animal blood. There was a refrigerator in the compound constantly stocked just for that, thanks to SHIELD.

His eyes strayed to the sky, somewhere beyond the skyscrapers. For a moment she thought he had given up talking but was surprised that it was not the case.

"Drugs don't work in our system, but when they changed me, some did."

She had read this in the medical records, as well as she knew what the drugs were. They had to have some security in case he lost control after all. 

The last thing they needed was a new Hulk. 

Although the changes they have made have supposedly diminished his strength compared to others of his kind, the boy was still as strong as the super soldiers and faster than any of them. Even though he was hungry and weak, the first time it took Steve, Bucky and Stark to get him to the ground.

She was sure they still didn't know half of what he was capable of.

"There were many tests, most made me aware enough to have a sense of what was around me ... including the sensations."

"Paralysis, but in pain."

He nodded.

"When they thought it was necessary. They could do anything and I could not react." His voice was mechanical when he said that, distant. "There was one of them. The lab head. Most of them were professional strangers, I was just the lab rat, but he ... his mind was the worst possible place. He was a sadist. A predator."

He seemed to shudder slightly, trapped in some unpleasant memory.

"He always thought of horrible things, knowing that I could hear it. Things he did with other experiments. Things he wanted to do with me. And one day he did."

"You mean ..." She felt her blood run cold, wanting him to mean something else, but from the look in his eyes, it was exactly what she was thinking.

"Exactly what I saw in this man's head just now."

She felt her blood boil.

"Clint?" She spoke on the communicator.

"Steve already intercepted him, we'll take care of that."

**_ "Good" _ **

She looked back at the boy, who was still looking ahead. He didn't seem to mind that she wasn't the only one to hear his secret. His face looked distant, his eyes were more empty.

"Did it happen just once?"

He slowly denied: "He spent a few weeks in the sector until he disappeared one day. He would always come after the tests and he was ... violent. I was durable, he got used do to it like this." His voice had a bitter amusement. "He forgot that others were not like that and ended up killing an important guinea pig. Hydra didn't like it." 

The multicoloured eyes refocused on her. Now she saw, in addition to the insane glow, the vulnerability behind them. He looked so young now. The face, so beautiful, so lost: "I wanted to kill him myself."

He whispered the last part in shame as if it were a huge sin to want to kill the man who had abused him for so long.

"I know. I understand."

"I killed other people too."

"Me too."

He was still staring at her, probably seeing her thoughts. 

How much more similar they were than anyone could imagine. 

His eyes looked sad.

"One day ... will this go away?"

She understood exactly what he meant.

"No." He spoke sincerely. "But you endure."

"How?"

"Not being alone."

Natasha thought about Clint and his family. Her godson. About Bucky, Steve, Stark. Bruce, especially Bruce.

Her eyes went back to Bucky. The man approached, placing himself behind the boy, hands on his shoulders. She saw him relax for good, relief on his face, leaning his head more on the other's stomach and smile looking up.

A small but sincere smile. 

His face looked even more beautiful like that.

Bucky smiled slightly back and then looked at her seriously, nodding his head slightly. They had dealt with the threat.

To her surprise, a cold hand touched hers and she looked down.

His hand was the size of hers. The long fingers of a pianist. She accepted the hand and looked at him sideways. 

He was still smiling, his eyes still sad.

"Thanks, Natasha."

Yeah, it looks like she couldn't ignore him anymore.

" Anytime, Edward."


End file.
